


the one where sweet pea finds out

by starryeyedauthor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunken Voicemail, F/M, Fluff, Friends AU, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedauthor/pseuds/starryeyedauthor
Summary: Based on 2x07 of "Friends." In which the reader has been harboring a crush on Sweet Pea for awhile and everyone knows it… Except him. Throw in a drunken voicemail and chaos ensues.





	the one where sweet pea finds out

Sweet Pea sauntered towards the group, a smirk on his face as he looked over his shoulder.

 

“What was that about?” Fangs asked, his words colored with amusement as all of you watched Sweet Pea sit down, pride practically radiating off your tallest friend. 

 

Fangs was referring to Sweet Pea’s encounter with Hunter Hatfield, the girl he had just been talking to. His question could very easily have been rhetorical, all of you knowing exactly what was going on. Sweet Pea had always been fairly easy to read and the way he had leaned into the girl, lips quirked upwards and hair falling into his eyes, his interest in her was crystal clear. 

 

“She’s been flirting with me in Bio for the past few weeks,” Sweet Pea revealed, stealing a handful of your fries and shooting you a wink. You barely noticed, too busy glancing at Hunter over Fangs’ shoulder. 

 

“Thought I’d finally make a move and take her out,” He shrugged, grinning when Fangs clapped a hand on his back. 

 

“Wait, so you’re telling us you’re actually going to be a gentleman and take her out on a real date?” Jughead asked dubiously, eyebrows raised so high they almost disappeared underneath his beanie as he glanced up from his laptop for a brief moment. 

 

Sweet Pea snorted, giving Jughead a look. “ _ Please _ , if anything I’m probably going to meet up with her at the quarry.” 

 

As they all started discussing random date ideas, you bit the inside of your cheek thoughtfully, already feeling completely dismayed at the thought of Sweet Pea and Hunter going out. 

 

You didn’t have anything against the girl; she wasn’t a serpent but she also wasn’t a ghoulie, someone in between all the craziness. Hunter always had flings with various boys around the southside, it wasn’t like her and Pea were going to enter a committed monogamous relationship. Everyone -Sweet Pea included- knew they would probably just hook up and leave it at that.

 

Still, the thought left a bitter taste in your mouth. Imagining the two of them together was almost as bad as seeing them flirt in the middle of the cafeteria, the way Hunter tilted her head back and let out exaggerated giggles, setting her hand on Sweet Pea’s bicep. 

 

Zoning back into the conversation, you quickly gathered up all your books, seeing that lunch would be over in ten minutes. You had a habit of blurting out things when you were emotional and you wanted to get away from the conversation taking place before you said something stupid. 

 

Toni gave you a sympathetic look from her spot next to you, already knowing what had you bolting. 

 

“Where are you going?” Sweet Pea asked, stopping mid conversation as you abruptly stood up, shoving your phone into your back pocket. 

 

“I- uh, you know, I have a thing. A school thing,” You fumbled, tripping over your words as he looked up at you, a concerned look on his face that made your heartbeat a little faster. That alone made you curse, and your cheeks flushed when you realized you had done so out loud. 

 

“Well, bye,” You blurted, speed walking away from the table, not giving anyone else a chance to question you. 

 

Halfway through the cafeteria you cursed again, cheeks warming with embarrassment as you did a 180 and headed back to the table, avoiding eye contact with all your friends. 

 

Toni was already holding your backpack out, scratching her nose with the other hand and trying to hide the smirk on her face. 

 

“Probably gonna need that,” You mumbled hurriedly, snatching the bag before leaving the large room for good, Sweet Pea staring at you in confusion throughout the entire ordeal. 

 

* * *

 

The following night your friends talked you into going to some Northsider’s party, a random friend of Jugheads who he swore wasn’t as pretentious as the majority. Toni was throwing clothes at you before you could even try to get out of it and you caved, keen on distracting yourself from thoughts of the best friend you had been harboring a crush on intertwined with another girl. 

 

Once you got there, the large house booming with music and loud teenagers, it was only less than an hour before you found yourself drunk, thanks to Fangs and Toni deciding that alcohol was the best way to get the grimace off your face. You weren’t much better after several rounds of drinks- only much more vocal about how the sadness weighing down on you. 

 

“It just fucking sucks, you know,” You groaned, drink in hand as you looked at your new friend with a drunken pout. “Wanting someone you can’t have? God it sucks.” 

 

The boy you had been talking to all night nodded, his eyes wide and focused on you. “Exactly. And it’s weird right? How your feelings just get more intense when you realize you shouldn’t want them.” 

 

“ _ Yes _ ! Yes Kevin,” You slurred, thankful that your newfound friend understood what you felt. “You get it. Oh fuck, I’m so sorry that you get it. It’s hell.” 

 

“Your guy, is he here?” Kevin asked, lowering his wine cooler and looking around the crowded party in interest. 

 

“Oh god no, he’s on a date. On a date with Hunter Hatfield, probably sucking her face by now,” You revealed, your drunken mind only making you feel even worse about it. 

 

“I just want to stop feeling like this,” You continued to whine, running a hand over your face as the dizzy feeling in your head got worse. “I want to stop thinking about his stupid face and his stupid hair and the way he’s always the first person I look for in a room.” 

 

“You know what?” Kevin implored suddenly, slamming his drink down on a nearby table. “You don’t even need him. You’re a level 10 goddess, you can do so much better than Sweet Potato.” 

 

A laugh spilled out of your lips, the sound only growing louder when Kevin grabbed your shoulders, getting so close you could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Say it with me, Y/N. You don’t need him.” 

 

“I don’t need him,” You repeated with a giggle, both of you oblivious to all other partygoers as you grinned at each other. 

 

“Trust me, you’re going to be fine. All you need is closure.” Kevin reassured you, pulling back with a solemn expression. 

 

Your mouth fell open as the realization dawned over you, a single word making your drunken mind spin. “Closure!” You repeated, pointing at Kevin and nodding furiously. “Yes, that is what I need!” 

 

“Closure and an even cuter boy,” Kevin announced, spilling wisdom and somehow sounding like the smartest person you had ever met. “Those two are the keys to getting over someone you can’t have.” 

 

You were nodding in fascination, eyes wide as you took in every word he said, suddenly determined to get rid of the ache in your chest. “How do I get that? I don’t know anyone cuter than him… Or taller that him,” You mumbled, eyebrows furrowing as you mentally went over the other boys at Southside High. 

 

Kevin pursed his lips together, narrowing his eyes and taking a sip of his drink and looking slightly wistful. “Watching him get on a bus and realizing he’ll never come back could do it.” 

 

You raised an eyebrow, curious about his own heartbreak but before you could say anything he continued, shaking away his previous statement and giving you a comforting look. “You’re going to be fine, Y/N. You’re going to look at him, and you’re going to be able to say, ‘I’m over you,” He stated, emphasizing his last three words. 

 

“Hell yes, Kevin. I’m going to say that,” You immediately decided, your new friend’s energy giving you a burst of confidence. “I’m going to tell him! He deserves to know that his chance is gone and I am…” You stumbled for a minute and snorted as Kevin steadied you, laughing with you. “God, I am fine without him.” 

 

As you pulled your phone out and shoved your drink at him, Kevin’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide. “I feel like I should stop you, but I am  _ living  _ for this.” 

 

You were already scrolling through your phone, finding Sweet Pea on your recent calls list and hitting the call button without hesitation. 

 

Kevin watched you with wide eyes, taking a large sip of his drink as you wait for a few moments before scrunching up your face in disappointment. 

 

“I got his voicemail,” You mumbled, gesturing for him to pass your drink back to you. He handed it to you and you downed the rest just as the operator told you to leave a message, swallowing quickly so you could speak in time. 

 

“Sweets... Hello? Oh right this is a voicemail. Fuck, do people still do this?” You asked Kevin, whose hand was over his mouth as he huffed out a laugh. 

 

“Okay, It’s Y/N. I’m just calling to say that everything’s fine and I am so glad you’re out with Hunter,” You announced dramatically, dragging out every word to emphasize your point. 

 

“Do you see how supportive I’m being? Clearly I am over you. I am  _ so  _ fucking over you, I’m on a bus and the bus is never coming back,” You rambled, stumbling over your words though your voice stayed determined in it’s high and falsely reassuring pitch. “That, my friend is what the northsiders call closure.” 

 

With that you hung up, Kevin’s hand finally dropping from his mouth, watching as you shoved your phone back into your pocket with wide eyes. 

 

“Oh my god,” He practically shouted, laughter coating his words. “That was amazing. Y/N you’re my new role model.” 

 

You giggled wildly, feeling warm and drunk and like your feelings were no longer weighing you down. In the back of your mind, there was a sober and much more sane version of you screaming the words  _ ‘abort mission _ ’ but you merely decided to enjoy your newfound closure, something that somehow tasted a lot like cheap vodka.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you wake up with a groan that’s practically inhumane, the pounding in your head combined with a wave of nausea. You barely moved, your arm flung over your face as you blinked rapidly, trying to remember the events of the previous night. 

 

You can vaguely remember Fangs insisting on taking you home, sharing a little moment with Kevin that made you giggle even as you’d been swaying from your spot against the wall. You remember giving Kevin a sloppy kiss on the cheek before getting into Jughead’s truck, him and Betty both laughing at your drunken antics. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath you looked around the room, realizing you were on Fangs’ couch and slowly remembering that he had said something about not wanting to leave you alone to choke on your own vomit. You shuddered at the thought of vomit, slowly sitting up and running a hand through your tangled hair. 

 

The sight in front of you made you smile; Fangs had pulled all the curtains shut so no light could irritate you, a glass of water and some advil set on the table, as well as a trash can right by the couch in case you got sick. 

 

You cautiously reached for the note on the coffee table, wincing at the feeling in your head.  _ Sorry I encouraged you to get shitfaced last night. Gone to get food and coffee from Pop’s, please don’t vomit all over my trailer.  _

 

You rolled your eyes at the note, slowly getting up before trudging to the bathroom, glancing down and realizing you’d somehow slept in your jeans and bodysuit. The sight that greeted you in the bathroom mirror made you cringe, mascara smeared underneath your eyes and your hair tangled around your face. Fangs has left you some clothes by the sink and you mumbled a praise, quickly peeling off your tight clothes and throwing on the large sweatpants and crewneck sweater before washing your face and stealing a ton of mouthwash. 

 

Halfway through swishing the liquid around your mouth you heard the front door open and poked your head out, hoping it was Fangs with some coffee.

 

“Fangs?” A voice called out, one you recognized as Sweet Pea’s. “You lazy fucker, are you still asleep?” 

 

You spat the mouthwash out and wiped your mouth before leaving the bathroom, rubbing your eyes as you turned the corner. 

 

Sweet Pea was in the corner of the living room, unplugging his phone from a charger and he looked up just as you walked in, raising a brow.

 

“Hey, did you crash here last night?” He asked, voice sounding a little strange as he looked around for Fangs. 

 

“Yeah,” You mumbled, heading into the kitchen in search of some painkillers. “Fangs is grabbing food from Pop’s.” 

 

“Oh, cool. I’m just grabbing my phone, I put it in to charge after school and completely forgot about it.” 

 

You grunted out a response and he snickered from across the trailer, the sound carrying out easily in such a small space as he glanced away from his phone to look at you. “Damn, Y/N. Little hungover?” 

 

“You have no fucking idea,” You groaned, silently cheering when you found a bottle of advil. 

 

He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again and you peered at him through the arch in the kitchen, bringing a pill to your mouth. “You left me a voicemail last night?” 

 

You hand froze mid air as the realization suddenly dawned over you, a wave of panic hitting you so suddenly you almost shrieked, your voice coming out shaky and hurried as you rushed out of the kitchen. “Oh my god… No, Sweets do not listen to that.” 

 

He gave you a confused look, eyebrows raised with that familiar smirk he was always wearing, listening with his phone pressed against his ear. “It’s just a drunk voicemail, relax princess.” 

 

“Hang up the phone Sweets!” You yelled in alarm, rushing towards him and feeling your panic increase when he started moving away, face growing confused as he listened to the voicemail over your shouts. 

 

You didn’t even think, your heart racing as you jumped onto the couch between the two of you before leaping onto his back, wrapping yourself around him all while repeatedly telling him to hang up the phone. Sweet Pea barely staggered, only bending slightly in surprise for a moment as he switched the phone to the other ear, effortlessly evading your grabby hands. 

 

“Sweet Pea give me the phone,” You shrieked, voice pitching higher with alarm before he suddenly froze, the phone still pressed up against his ear as he stopped trying to dodge your hands. The amused grin dropped from his face just before you clumsily yanked the phone from his hands, letting it drop to the floor. 

 

You were both silent and you exhaled shakily, clinging to him so closely that you could smell the scent of cigarettes and motor oil on his jacket, all of your limbs wrapped around him. You were panting for breath, both of you frozen in place as your mind races, your heart still beating wildly. 

 

“You’re over me? What…” He let out a humorless laugh, sounding absolutely lost as he stared ahead in confusion. _ “You’re over me?” _

 

You let out a moan of embarrassment, slipping off his back and pressing a hand against your face, feeling heat creep into your cheeks as you started to pace the length of the trailer, eager to put some distance between the two of you. 

 

Sweet Pea’s staring down at the phone in confusion, his mouth slightly open as his eyes flickered towards you. “When were you… Under me?” 

 

When your only answer is another drawn out panicked groan, he raised his eyebrows, looking almost frozen, still standing at the far end of the trailer. “Y/N… Can you- Fuck, can you explain before my brain explodes?” 

 

You stopped pacing, wringing your hands together as you stared at each other from opposite ends of the trailer. “I…” Your voice wavered and you cleared your throat, running your hands over your face for the millionth time, this time hiding behind them as you spoke, your words coming out muffled, deciding to rip off the metaphorical bandaid now that it was too late. 

 

“I may have been having… Feelings for you,” You blurted out, peeking from behind your hands with wide eyes. “Lately. For a long… For a while.” 

 

Sweet Pea looked at you, his mouth open as he stared, not saying anything as if he was waiting for you to laugh and claim that it was all one drawn out prank. 

 

He spluttered for a moment, running a hand through his hair as he wet his lips. “Feelings… For me?” 

 

You nodded, not trusting your voice to hold steady, standing there with your arms wrapped around yourself. 

 

“I don’t-” He sputtered, shaking his head and letting out a long sigh, taking a few steps closer to you as he tried to wrap his mind around it all. “And now you’re… Now you’re over me?”

 

He was looking at you with serious eyes, scanning your features back and forth as he waited for you to speak. But you don’t, because  _ fuck _ , you had no idea what to say, your mouth opening and closing as you tried to figure out what the right move was here. 

 

It was all pointless because before you could say anything the front door was swinging open, Fangs walking in with his arms full of takeout bags and coffee. 

 

He shut the door with his foot, doing a double take as he saw both of you facing off in the middle of his home, the tension in the room only growing with each passing moment.

 

“Hey guys,” He stated cautiously, setting the food down on the coffee and giving both of you a confused look. 

 

“I gotta go,” Sweet Pea muttered, stepping away from you and grabbing his phone from the floor hurriedly, his eyebrows furrowed as a stormy expression settled over his face. 

 

His long legs led him out of the trailer in two quick strides, Fangs glancing back and forth between you and the door in a daze. 

 

“What the hell did I miss?” 

* * *

 

 

The following night you met your friends at the Wyrm, staying far away from any drinks and leaning against your chair, watching as Jughead and Fangs played darts, arguing over the correct technique. 

 

Toni gave you a sympathetic look when your eyes flickered towards the door once again. “He probably just needs time to process everything, don’t worry Y/N.” 

 

You shook your head, a frown gracing your face as you stared down at the table. “I can’t believe a drunk voicemail could ruin our entire friendship right now.” 

 

Toni shook her head furiously, setting her hand on your arm as she gave you a serious look. “That’s not going to happen.” 

 

You nodded unconvincingly, mind running over the events of the past twenty four hours. Eventually Jughead sat down, Toni and him debating over which movie to see as you hopped up and joined Fangs, focusing your energy into tossing darts at the board. 

 

You had only been playing for a few minutes when the door at the entrance slammed open, a familiar tall figure storming in and stopping at the entrance, wet hair falling into his dark eyes as he scanned the room.

 

Your mouth dropped open as Sweet Pea’s eyes found yours and he strode towards you, grabbing your arm and pulling you outside without a word, ignoring the confused calls of your friends and the looks from all the other serpents. 

 

When he flung the door open and dragged you outside your first thought was that you were glad you still had your jacket on, the rain pouring from the sky only making the night colder. 

 

“You can’t just do that,” He announced angrily, facing you with eyes so intense you froze, standing there in shock while he yelled at you in the rain. 

 

“You can’t suddenly broadcast your feelings for me and then decide you’re over me in the same fucking sentence. You can’t just shut me down before even letting me say a damn word,” He snapped, fists clenching at his sides.

 

As soon as his words registered a noise escaped your mouth, a mix of a scoff and a humorless laugh. “What the hell are you talking about Sweets? You went out with Hunter last night and you hook up with a different girl at every fucking party.” 

 

You were practically yelling, trying to speak loud enough so he would hear you over the sound of the rain coming down hard against the pavement, your hair already soaked and sticking to your face as you squinted up at him. 

 

“Or did you forget about all those girls? Cause I sure as fuck-” 

 

“They’re not you,” Sweet Pea bellowed, throwing his hands into the air as he looked at you in anger. “Fuck, Y/N, if I had known you... “ 

 

Both of your chests were heaving as you stared at each other, your eyes wide as he stared down at you with a sudden intensity, hands reaching out to cup your face and taking a large step so he was inches away from you. 

 

“If I had known you felt that way I wouldn’t have even looked at any other girl,” He professed, his voice low but still as clear as ever, a desperate look in his eye.

 

Your mouth fell open slightly as you stared up at him, suddenly utterly oblivious to the pouring rain and frigid temperature, drawn into the warmth of his hands on your face and the look in his eyes.

 

It was only a moment, one small pause as you stared at each other before you were both caving into the yearning you both felt, the need to be closer than you had ever been, mouths meeting after all this time. 

 

Sweet Pea kissed you like he had been waiting for this moment for ages, and the feeling in your stomach only grew as you wondered if he  _ had _ . You sighed into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning on the tips of your toes, lips parting as he deepened the kiss, his arms lowering to wrap around your waist and help you keep your balance. 

 

After a few moments of bliss you pulled away breathlessly, leaning your head back to meet his eyes. “Y/N,” Sweet Pea exhaled, his breath so sweet against your face as you closed your eyes, wishing you could live in this moment forever. 

 

“If I had known…” He repeated, his voice low as he pressed his forehead to yours, your eyes fluttering open. 

 

“It’s okay,” You reassured, a smile found its way to your face as you stroked his cheek with your thumb. “Now we both know.” 

 

He kissed you again and you melted against him, both of you entangled in each other before the sound of whistles broke you apart. 

 

You glanced over your shoulder, cheeks flushing at the sight of Jughead, Fangs, and Toni all bundled up under the Wyrm’s entrance, watching you two with grins. 

 

“Praise Jesus!” Fangs shouted, cupping his mouth so you two would hear him over the rain, “Finally!” 

 

You let out a quiet laugh, turning to look at Sweet Pea, his eyes glimmering as he looked at you, repeating his best friend’s words with a soft smile, the rain still coming down hard as neither of you moved. 

 

“Finally.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find more of my one shots and drabbles on my tumblr! @starryeyedauthor


End file.
